


Rebuke

by GlyphArchive



Category: Ramayana - Valmiki
Genre: Arguing, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Rumors, Victim Blaming, slander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlyphArchive/pseuds/GlyphArchive
Summary: The event lingers in Nalkuber's memory long after all is said and done.
Relationships: Nalkuber/Rambha (Ramayana), Rama/Sita (Ramayana)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Rebuke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AllegoriesInMediasRes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegoriesInMediasRes/gifts).



“Are we to _understand_ ,” Nalkuber began in a quiet voice, taking advantage of a lull in the assembled gods’ protests to speak; aware that his wife’s outrage lent the air a palpable tension beyond that of other gods’. Features set in an unusually stern mask, he studied the king of Adyoha with a frown. “That you _doubt_ the truth of my word?”

To his credit, Rama only blinked; confusion spreading across his face while suspicion and wary interest lined that of his brothers’. Among the gods around Nalkuber a faint murmur rose, some of his distant fellows shifting forward to better hear what would come next. Agni’s flames still crackled and snapped loudly, displeasure writ clear in how he cast a sidelong glance Rama’s way.

“How do you mean?” Rama managed diplomacy well, neither surrendering this new verbal ground nor defensively claiming it.

“You are familiar with the weight of curses, I would imagine.” Nalkuber mused, long eras of patience keeping his tone level. “Having encountered a respectable number of them yourself in your travels. Taraka, Kabandha, and the good woman Ahalya qualify as examples; do they not?”

Some of those in Adyoha’s court exchanged glances, human and celestial alike. Among the humans Nalkuber recognized fear; mixed with a degree of curiosity to match their heavenly company. Rambha, seething quietly, kept painfully tall and still at his side. No one could quite meet her burning gaze, though her stare eased a tad when she looked at Sita.

“They would.” Rama agreed mildly, unaffected by the many pairs of eyes focused upon him. Even those of his wife, it seemed, could draw no reaction. “But I would not claim to be an expert, Lord. Is there some reason you have brought the topic of curses to this current discussion?”

“Encountering those curses,” Nalkuber continued, steering the crowd’s attention back to his question. “Did you ever once observe an occasion where the speaker’s will _failed_ to bring about the intended result? Anything that would cast doubt upon a god’s power, or that their curse might not come to fruition?”

There, in the corner of Rama’s mouth Nalkuber saw a faint twitch. Something shifted in Rama’s eyes as he paused; an emotion present and gone again as subtly as Aranyani might pass a traveler in her forests.

“No, Lord.” Adyoha’s king replied at last, loud enough for all to hear. “I did not.”

Rambha let out a breath which hissed through her teeth and Nalkuber solemnly promised himself that, whatever happened next, he would be at her side for however long she needed; just as before.

“Then might I ask _why_ you see fit to throw doubt upon _my_ curse which bound Ravana, Lanka’s fallen king?” Nalkuber asked, voice gaining momentum as he spoke. “When in the ages before your birth he forced himself upon Rambha, Queen of the Asparas, my own dear _wife_ and I cursed him that should he force himself on another woman _his ten heads would split into seven pieces on the spot_. _Why_ , then, is _my_ curse doubted when you acknowledge others? For _what_ , o _king_ , did my wife suffer for if my will and word were not enough to lend Sita their protection?”

Emotion carried him forward, breaking the line between celestials and humans in the court. An immediate bristle rose from the guards of Adyoha’s palace; most notably from the king’s brother, Lakshmana. Nalkuber brought himself to a stop before the pyre with an effort of will, disregarding the heat rising from the flames.

It paled in comparison to his own fury, truly.

“Do you _dare_ to think Sita unchaste when she has faced your worst enemy and come through as faithful to you as any could hope to be?” He asked, the edge of rage deepening his voice. “When she has _proven_ herself again and again, before the eyes of every god and goddess?” One arm rose, gesturing at every figure standing behind him. “When the _entire host of heaven stands before you_ , heir of the Ikshvaku dynasty, and offers _proof_ of her innocence?”

Lowering his arm, unaware that at some point he’d begun to tremble from the intensity of his own anger; Nalkuber continued. “Do you, Rama,” he asked lowly, “who are revered as valuing honesty and integrity above all else; _you_ , prince of the Raghu line, who would put your life as the price of keeping your word – do you _still_ insist that it is Sita who is false and that all she suffered in your name was for nothing?”

Rama said nothing at first, blinking slowly in the descending quiet as Nalkuber’s outburst faded. As Nalkuber watched Rama closed his eyes as though gathering himself, opening them a second later with all the air of one resolved to their course of action; no matter how damning it might be.

_You do not deserve her_ , Nalkuber thought as he listened to Rama’s reply; heart sinking in the depths of his chest as seconds bled on into minutes and the court’s assembly seemed to wilt with every word. _Blind, foolish, self-righteous man that you are – you cannot see that you are betraying everything you were supposed to uphold._

Sita, silent for so long, moved at last; lifting her head high and resolute beneath her pallu. The whites of her eyes burned with familiar red, the same as Rambha’s had in the aftermath of Ravana’s atrocities. Nalkuber felt his heart ache for her and, meeting her gaze, inclined his head respectfully.

_I am sorry, bhadre._ He thought, hoping perhaps that it might reach her somehow. _Whatever is your decision after this – it will be better than what he deserves._

**Author's Note:**

> This was a challenge to write, I'll admit. I hope, despite the heavy subject matter, that you enjoyed it.


End file.
